


With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

by Axelrocks



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Raj and Howard get superpowers.





	With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was reading a TBBT story where someone is drawing the group for a comic book. I really wanted to know what kind of superpowers they would get, but they never appeared in the story. So, I decided to write my own.
> 
> I don't know much about the D.C universe and googled a lot for this story. Also, each character only gets some of the superhero's powers.
> 
> I had sooo much fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Oh, I am a Shenny writer but this story is not shippy. They may be friendlier than normal but there will be nothing romantic. So it's safe to read for those who don't ship it. :)

**_Superman_ **

It starts when Leonard wakes up one morning and can actually _see_. There was no scrambling for the thick glasses on his nightstand so he could see his own hand. He sits up in his bed and can actually read the fine print on his _Lord of the Rings_ movie poster, across the room. He can barely read the words with his glasses and nose pressed against it.

Ripping his blankets off and snatching his robe, Leonard goes skidding out into the hallway. Unfortunately, he runs into his roommate. Well, unfortunately for Sheldon, who goes flying. Normally, Leonard, of being a smaller stature, is the one falling on his ass. Not this time.

"Leonard!" Sheldon squawks from the ground, blue eyes flashing angrily. "I would appreciate it if you would watch where you're going. I could have been seriously injured!"

"Sorry, buddy."

Leonard goes to offer his hand but sees that his friend is a few feet away. Sheldon gets up without assistance and brushes off his pajamas, as if there would be dust in their immaculate apartment.

"Honestly, Leonard, what has you running out of your room at such a speed? You have not consumed dairy, have you? And where are your glasses? That would explain why you did not see me."

"No, I haven't consumed any dairy! And I wouldn't say I was running out of my room. More like fast-walking, so I don't understand why you flew way over there."

Leonard can't help but puff his chest a little. Years of Sheldon bowling over him figuratively, it was nice to do it literally. Too bad he didn't hit him hard enough to knock some of the crazy out.

"As for the glasses, I don't need them."

Sheldon straightens. "Have you received laser-eye surgery between the time I saw you last night to now?"

"No, I just woke up and could see clearly."

Now, he has that song stuck in his head.

_I can see clearly now the rain has gone..._

Sheldon is talking again. "Hmm. Interesting."

Sheldon looks up and to the right, his genius mind working. Leonard hopes that maybe his friend could come up with some plausible reason for his eyesight suddenly being 20/20.

"I must think more of this anomaly at a later time." He glances down at his watch. "I am now seven minutes late for my scheduled bathroom time. You have earned yourself a strike, Leonard."

Leonard doesn't care (even though he has to take Sheldon's class). He can freaking see!

**_The Flash_ **

Sheldon is running late.

He _never_ runs late. But here he was, at 8:14, still in his apartment with laundry basket in his hands. It will take him six minutes to walk down the four flights of stairs to the laundry room.

Laundry Night will start five minutes late. He blames Leonard.

Grabbing his keys and sliding them in his pocket, Sheldon emerges into the hallway. Glancing at his clock, he sees that it is still 8:14, but sighs knowing that it will change at any second. He supposes he should hurry.

And the next thing he knows, he's standing in the laundry room.

Penny is already there, dumping her basket into one of the machines. He walks in and places his basket on the table.

"I see that you are late, as well," he says in the way of greeting.

Penny turns to him and glares. "It's 8:15 and maybe a few seconds. I still beat you, didn't I?"

8:15? By his calculations, it should be five minutes past that. Penny's clock must be off. But when he glances down at his own watch, he sees that it really is 8:15. Maybe he had taken the stairs much faster than normal. But how?

Along with Leonard suddenly seeing without the aide of his glasses, he would ponder this.

Penny waits until he has separated all of his clothes into the washers before perching a top of the one closest to him. "So, I saw Leonard earlier."

"He lives across the hall, same as I. It is inevitable that you would see him."

Penny rolls her eyes, used to his literal way of speaking. "It looked like he was going on a date. Did he get contacts?"

"No. Strangely, he woke up this morning and realized that he didn't need them. Though, after that realization, he barreled me over in the hallway, so I still suspect he may need them."

Penny looks just as shocked as he had felt that morning. "Leonard doesn't need glasses? And he knocked you over?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Hmm, maybe a radioactive spider bit him in the night."

Sheldon rolls his eyes. "My roommate did not turn into Spiderman, Penny."

She shrugs and continues to kick her feet lightly on the washer. Sheldon's actually shocked that she is sticking around with her laundry this time. Most Saturday nights, she leaves once her clothes are in the wash.

"Social convention dictates that I should ask how your day has gone."

Penny smiles. "Well, work today was _horrible_ like normal. I have an audition for a part in a TV show on Monday, so that's exciting..."

An hour later, they are standing in between their apartments with laundry baskets under their arms. "So, a little birdie told me that you got the new Star Wars movie the other day," Penny says.

"Birds don't talk."

Penny rolls her eyes. "I _know_. Anyways, I kind of want to see it. If I make you some hot chocolate, do you want to bring it my place and watch it with me?"

"That would be acceptable. Allow me to put my clothing away and I will be right over."

Penny gives him a sunny smile. "See you, then, sweetie."

As Sheldon sits in his spot on Penny's aqua couch, with a warm mug of cocoa in his hands and Storm Troopers on the TV, he forgets about Leonard not needing glasses and his supposed super speed down the stairs.

**_Wonder Woman_ **

When it happens to Penny, it almost goes unnoticed.

She's coming back to the kitchen to place an order from a family of four when one of the other waitress intercepts her. "I didn't know you knew how to speak Spanish, Penny."

Thinking it's a joke, Penny brushes past her. "I don't."

"Then, what language were you speaking to that table."

Penny pins up the order for the cook and turns back to the girl. "Uh, English."

The young woman watches Penny walk away from her. "It didn't sound like English to me," she mutters.

After her shift, Penny enters the boy's apartment once she's changed to find Sheldon the only one in the living room. He's on the phone, clearly in a heated discussion with someone. Probably his mother. But when the things he is saying doesn't make sense and they seem to be about food, Penny decides to step in.

Grabbing the phone and ignoring Sheldon's squawk of indignation, "Hello, Mrs. Cooper?"

"Penny, I am not sp-" She waves him off.

"I am not Mrs. Cooper," a man's voice answers. "Now, can you please place your order?"

Oh, Sheldon must have been ordering his food and got to complicated with his demands. So, with a sigh, Penny tells the man her friend's order and hers, as well. When she's done, she hands the phone back to Sheldon and plops in the middle seat of the couch.

Sheldon doesn't move to put the phone away and is, instead, staring at her in surprise. "Penny, I didn't know you spoke Mandarin."

"I don't."

What was with people thinking she speaks different languages? But Sheldon should definitely know better than that. Maybe he's just trying to be a smartass, so she chooses to ignore it.

She _finally_ gets it later that night.

Raj has had a few beers and is acting almost as bad as Howard when it comes to the sleazy come ons. Until he turns to her and says something she'd never even heard Howard say.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" She jumps to her feet.

However, no one comes to her defense and she looks at Sheldon like she's been betrayed. She can usually rely on him to defend her honor, being the gentleman he sometimes is. But he's giving her that same look he did earlier after the conversation on the phone.

"Penny, have you been taking classes in other languages that we don't know about?"

"No! I didn't know I had to take classes in English. Thanks, Sheldon!" She's ready to storm out the apartment, since she so doesn't need this.

"But Penny, Raj was speaking Hindi to you and it seemed that you understood him."

She looks at Raj. "You were?"

Instead of verbally answering, he nods, as if he no longer was drunk and couldn't be speak to her.

"Wow." She plops back on the couch.

However, when her back hits the cushion, the couch scoots back about two inches. Somehow, she had managed to move a piece of furniture with Sheldon, herself and Leonard sitting on it.

What was going on?

**_Aquaman_ **

For Raj, it happens when he's hiding...in a hotel swimming pool.

That weekend, he, Howard and Leonard decide to head to Vegas for a bit of gambling and lady-seeking.

The night before, Raj had thought he was going to get lucky with a curvy blonde parked at the bar...until the boyfriend showed up. He was lucky the hulk of a man hadn't kicked his ass. Just gave him a warning that if he ever saw Raj again, he wouldn't be so lucky.

After nursing some hangovers, the three of them decide to do a bit of swimming the next day. Raj is chilling by the edge of the pool with Howard and Leonard not far when he sees the boyfriend from the night before heading his way. Quickly, he jumps in the water, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting at the bottom of the pool but soon Howard's scrawny self is cannonballing in and heading toward him. Raj waves and Howard looks relieved. He points to the surface and Raj decides it must be safe.

"Dude!" Howard cries once their heads break the water. "I thought you drowned. You were down there for _seven_ minutes!"

Really? It hadn't felt that long. After all, his lungs hadn't been screaming for air. In fact, he hadn't felt uncomfortable down there, at all.

"Wait, you didn't think to check up on me sooner than that?"

**_Beast Boy/Changeling_ **

Howard wakes up one morning, looks in the mirror and faints.

He's _green_.

By that time, the group had all figured their was something very odd going on. Leonard could see without glasses and was strong, Sheldon was super fast and healed just as quickly when hurt, Penny could understand and speak different languages, along with being super strong, and Raj could breathe underwater.

Howard had been waiting for his turn. He was hoping for flight or strength. X-Ray vision would have been nice.

He got neither of those things. Instead, he was green.

He holds himself up in his room to avoid his mother and calls off work. Unlike his friends, people will definitely know something was up. When it's time for Halo at 4A, Howard hops on his scooter, grateful for his helmet.

No one is in the hallways as Howard books it up the stairs and throws himself into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

An odd scene greets him.

Penny and Leonard are lifting the couch _over_ their heads while Sheldon seems to be sweeping underneath it. At least, Howard thinks it's Sheldon. All he sees is a blur moving back and forth. Raj is over in the kitchen talking into a bowl of water, which on closer inspection has two of Sheldon's glowy fish inside.

That all stops when they see Howard.

Leonard and Penny put down the couch, Raj stops talking to the fish and Sheldon appears right in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"Dude, you must be the Hulk!" Leonard says with a smile, then frowns. "Please don't get angry in here."

"I'm not the Hulk," Howard says with a pout because being super strong _and_ super buff would have been pretty awesome.

"Hmm, are you the controversial hero Swamp Thing?"

Howard gives him a look. "Do I look like I can be Swamp Thing? I still look human."

Sheldon shrugs, undeterred. "I thought I would throw it out there."

"How about Beast Boy?"

Everyone turns to Penny, who just shrugs. "What? I liked that show when it was on Cartoon Network."

"Maybe Penny is correct, Howard," Sheldon says. "Have you tried to turn into an animal?"

No, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. But he was willing to to do it, if only in hopes that he just wasn't green. "Okay," he says. "What animal should I turn into?"

"Lion," Penny says

"Tiger," Leonard says the same time Sheldon says, "Bear."

Penny, unable to resist, adds, "Oh my!"

Deciding to please the lady, Howard decides he'll turn into a Lion. Now, how to do that? However, all he has to do is think about a lion, then suddenly, he's on all fours and looking at Sheldon's kneecaps.

His friends step away, but Howard sees his paws and cries, "Cool!"

**The Justice League?**

They don't fight crime, and they don't tell anyone about their powers. Instead, they keep it all a secret. Unfortunately, for Howard, he stays green and has to tell everyone that it was all a lab accident.

It's a good conversation starter, though. Now, if only he could turn it into a successful pick-up line.

That year, at Comic Con, they go as Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Changeling. Unbeknownst to the thousands of people already dressed up in various superhero costumes, these five are the most authentic.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you all think? I had to give Leonard Superman because I wanted him to lose those glasses lol
> 
> I'm also planning a Marvel edition, so stay tuned. Though, I have already pretty much decided which Marvel hero they will be, I'd still like to hear what you all would like to see.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
